Till Death Do We Part
by dolce-bebe
Summary: Draco has a very important mission to fulfill, but upon Lucius' request, his cousin is suddenly thrown in to help him. Will they successfully turn Hermione to the dark side? Or will the two Malfoy's end up against each other? CHAPTER 6 is UP! RR
1. Dreams of the Past

Till Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and company do NOT belong to me. They belong to the very skilled writer, Ms JK Rowling!! I wished I owned Draco Malfoy, but I don't! I repeat, I OWN DRACO MALFOY … er - I meant I don't own him, he, he, he...

Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's doing quite well, being Head Girl and all … that is until a certain Slytherin comes along and ruins everything. Is Draco Malfoy trying to turn Hermione into the dark side, or is he really in love with her?

Author's Note: I have revised this story and corrected grammar mistakes! Enjoy!

* * *

"Father! Can we go to the library? Please?" a little girl pleaded, raising her head to meet her father's.

"Sure sweetie, but I have to leave you there for about thirty minutes for my business meeting, is that alright with you?" the little girl's father said looking at his watch.

"I'll be fine, father. Will you bring me back something?" the little girl asked.

"Sure, Mione. I'll bring back something nice," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione nodded her head, a huge smile appearing on her face.

They walked into the public library and Hermione settled herself into a chair.

"Try this one," Mr. Granger said handing Hermione a book of Sleeping Beauty.

"Oh! This is my favorite!" Hermione said, opening the book.

"Alright, I'll be heading off now. Remember what I told you, don't talk to strangers," Mr. Granger said.

"Don't worry, father, I won't," Hermione chirped up, not tearing her eyes away from the children's paperback.

Her father sighed, before leaving the library in a rush.

"I don't understand why we have to come to this Muggle library, mother. What's the point? We already have two libraries in the manor," a little blond boy complained.

"Well, I want you to learn more about muggles, so when you attend school, you'll know how to deal with them," the boy's mother said, rather sternly.

"Does father know about this?" the little boy drawled.

"No. And I would appreciate it if you did not tell him," the boy's mother said.

"Father will be angry," the boy sneered.

"Don't worry. As long as you keep your mouth shut, we won't get into any trouble," the boy's mother said.

They walked into the library. It wasn't as nearly as big as the libraries they had at home. The little boy growled under his breath and glared at everything and everyone.

"Alrighht, I want you to read some books on muggles and tell me what you find, is that understood? Best do it quickly before your father comes home and finds us gone," the boy's mother said.

"Okay, okay! I get the point," the boy shrugged her off, heading in the opposite direction of his mother.

"Stupid muggles, stupid books," he muttered, grabbing a book from one of the shelves.

"Snow White? What kind of rubbish is this?"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted him, "but are you finished reading that book? I have been looking for it everywhere."

The little boy turned around and came face to face with a small, bushy haired brunette.

"Don't you dare come near me, muggle," the boy spat out, glaring.

"Muggle? What's a Muggle?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

The little boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't you know anything?" he exclaimed.

"Sure I do!" Hermione squealed. She did not like the tone in his voice at all.

"Whatever," the boy said handing her the book. "You can have it, it's all rubbish to me anyways." He turned his back towards her and started off in search of his mother.

"Wait!"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "_What?_"

"Do you want to read with me?" Hermione asked, a small smile appearing on her round face.

"No," the boy drawled back.

"Please …?" Hermione pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

The boy raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Fine, but if anyone sees us, I'll hex you," he sneered.

Hermione giggled, oblivious to his answer. "You're funny!" she said, pulling his arm.

"Okay, okay. Hey … didn't your mother tell you to never talk to strangers?" the boy asked, as he was being pulled down to the chair.

"Actually, it was my father who said that, but you're not a stranger. You're a very cute, little boy," Hermione chirped up and stuck her tongue out.

A pink tinge appeared on the boy's cheeks.

"Take that back," he said.

"Take what back?"

"I am NOT cute. My father would have killed you if he heard you say that," the boy said growling in protest.

Hermione chuckled again.. "What's wrong with being cute?" she asked.

"I am NOT cute!" the boy said, sitting down on a couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione sat beside him and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Can you read to me?" she asked.

"What?"

"I said, can you read to me? This book," Hermione said handing him the copy of Snow White.

"You mean this bloody book?" the boy sneered staring at the happily drawn pictures of some girl sitting with, which he guessed, were goblins.

Hermione gasped. "You swore!" she cried.

"So?" the boy replied with a smirk on his face.

"It's bad," Hermione said.

"To my father, it means good," the boy said with a smug look on his face.

Hermione's shock was gone and she giggled instead. "Hey! Do you want to come over to my house when my father gets back?"

"No," the boy said.

Hermione's smile faded. "Why not?" she asked.

"I just can't okay. I'm not allowed to go in a muggle's home, let alone talk to one," the boy said.

"What's a Muggle?" Hermione asked again.

"Never mind," the boy sighed and licked his lips nervously.

"If you can't come over, can I come over to your place?" Hermione asked, flashing him a smile.

"NO!" the boy exclaimed.

Hermione drew back in shock. "Why not? I thought you were my friend?" she said as tears began to form.

"Because!" the boy started, then let out a huge sigh, "You just can't."

"Why not?" she asked again.

"My father hates muggles," he replied, his lips twisting into a frown. "He'd kill you once you've stepped through the front gates."

"What on earth is a muggle?" Hermione exclaimed, getting rather impatient.

"Never mind," the boy said again.

"Okay..."

Suddenly the boy's head shot up as he saw his mother coming their way.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What is it?"

"I-I've got to go," the boy stammered and quickly pushed himself up from the couch.

"Why?".

"My mother's calling me. I'll see you some other time I guess … here, take this," the boy said, in a hurry. He putting a necklace over her head, its base was a silver dragon necklace.

"Wow! I can keep it? Really?" Hermione asked, examining her gift.

The boy nodded. "I have another one anyways."

"Thanks! – Are you sure I can keep it?"

He nodded again. "What's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Hermione," she answered, "Hermione Granger! What about you?"

"I'm Dra – "

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! We've got to be there before 11 o'clock! Do you hear me?"

Hermione cracked opened one eye.

"Aw! And I was just about to find out who my prince charming was!" Hermione pouted as she got out of bed.

"This is going to be a long day!"

* * *

Alright! It's been revised and edited! Hahaha! 


	2. Who's Head Boy?

Till Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and company do NOT belong to me. They belong to the very skilled writer, Ms JK Rowling!! I wished I owned Draco Malfoy, but I don't! I repeat, I OWN DRACO MALFOY … er - I meant I don't own him, he he he …

Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's doing quite well, being Head Girl and all … that is until a certain Slytherin comes along and ruins everything. Is Draco Malfoy trying to turn Hermione into the dark side, or is he really in love with her?

Author's Note: REVISED!

* * *

"I can't believe this is our last year at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Yeah, one more year and we're OUTTA there!" Ron exclaimed looking very smug.

"I can't believe I was made Head Girl!!!" Hermione squealed, ignoring Harry and Ron, completely.

"Yeah, first she was a Prefect, now she's Head Girl. Coming up next, Minister of Magic, and then … RULER OF THE WORLD! Everyone run for your lives!" Ron joked and was rewarded with a slap in the back of the head.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Hermione said sarcastically, as she opened the door to one of the compartments in the Hogwarts Express. "But, I still can't believe that I'm Head Girl! My dream come true!"

"Wha – Yeah, sure, Mione," Harry said looking out the window.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is?" Hermione asked, in a curious tone.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I hope I know the fellow, it'll be a lot easier to work with him," Hermione continued on.

Harry and Ron sighed and covered their ears.

"I do hope that we get to go into the restricted section in the library. I think that Head Boy and Girl are allowed in there. I mean, I have waited for ever to go in the restricted section. Sometimes it's just a bore to have read all books for underage sorcery…" Hermione said.

"Boring," Ron mouthed at Harry, who gave a silent chuckle.

"And of course we'll be called down by Dumbledore for instructions. Oh! This is ever so exciting! Don't you think so?" Hermione asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, sure, what ever you say," Harry mumbled.

The Head Girl crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't you guys care _at all_?" she exclaimed.

"No!"

Hermione glared, and pouted to herself. Suddenly, without notice, Crookshanks jumped on her lap and began to purr.

"At least _you're _happy that I was made Head Girl, right, Crookshanks? Unlike these unfaithful friends of mine. If you can even call them, friends!" Hermione said hotly.

Ron rolled his eyes again. Hermione was such a blabber mouth.

"I wonder if we're going to have a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor this year. The last one, what was his name, Professor Linker? - made us do a one hundred page assay on Manicors. I hate that old bat!" Ron said.

"Yeah, Well, I do hope Snape doesn't get the job. He's been turned down for the past six years," Harry chuckled.

Ron laughed. Professor Serverus Snape, taught Potions, but always wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone said that the job was cursed, and every year, one of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers always ending up leaving, or dieing. Snape got turned down every year, and no one knew why.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and Harry's least three favorite people entered the compartment.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Saint Potter, Weasel Bee and Mudblood Granger. Having fun are we?" a cold drawling voice said.

Draco Malfoy flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; Malfoy, who had a pale sneering, pointed face, was Harry"s arch enemy. He was Seeker for the Slytherin team, same position Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Unlike Malfoy, however, Crabbe was large, with gigantic fists the size of cannonballs, which he used to hit people with; Goyle was shorter and was also large, with short bristled hair and long gorilla arms.

"Well, I'm not," came Hermione's muttered quietly, but Malfoy seemed to have heard her.

"What's wrong? Having problems deciding which one would make a better boyfriend? Potty? Or Weasel? I can help you," Malfoy said, sneering.

"Well, Potter has all the fame," he started, "but, he has the huge ugly scar on his forehead. Weasley, on the other hand, has nothing," Malfoy laughed. "Isn't that funny? They're _both_ pathetic!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione simply rolled their eyes at him and bothered not to say anything back.

"Well? Isn't it?" Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle, who nodded their heads quickly.

"Go away, Malfoy. We don't need to be bothered right now. I've already had a hard day," Harry said, scratching at his head.

"Yes, leave us alone!" Hermione squealed.

Malfoy looked at her.

"I guess you were made Head Girl then, Granger," he drawled looking at her badge.. "Oh boy, are you in for a surprise!"

"What are you talking about? The only thing that's a surprise was that my two friends didn't even find it one bit exciting!" Hermione said glaring at Harry and Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Never mind."

"Well, Mudblood. I certainly found it exciting, when I was made Head Boy," Malfoy sneered giving her a cruel smile. "Of course, father and mother were extremely proud, but-"

"What? – Excuse me?" Hermione interrupted.

"There's no way_ you_ were made Head Boy!" Ron said getting to his feet.

"Half the male population is smarter than you are!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, I have my ways, Potter," Malfoy said turning to leave, "Oh, and have fun trying to beat me on our first Quidditch match."

As he walked out, Hermione caught a glimpse of his Head Boy badge and groaned. Then blinked, twice when she noticed a small necklace around his neck. It was silver and had a very fierce looking dragon for the design. What freaked Hermione out was that its eyes glowed every time Malfoy looked at her.

Hermione shook her head and watched them walk out, Malfoy of course, strutting around like he own everything in the place.

"…There is absolutely no way, am I working with a prat like Malfoy for the whole year!!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Dumbledore announces that Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. Hermione tries to deal with Draco"s attitude problem …

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED


	3. Another Malfoy

Till Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and company do NOT belong to me. They belong to the very skilled writer, Ms JK Rowling!! I wished I owned Draco Malfoy, but I don't! I repeat, I OWN DRACO MALFOY . er - I meant I don't own him, he he he .

Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's doing quite well, being Head Girl and all . that is until a certain Slytherin comes along and ruins everything. Is Draco Malfoy is Head Boy, is he trying to turn Hermione into the dark side, or is he really in love with her?

Author's Note: REVISED!

* * *

Chapter Three - Another Malfoy

"He has got to be lying, Mione! There's no way Malfoy's Head Boy!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione pouted and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked.

"If what Malfoy says is true, then he'll be on the front of the train when we arrive!" Hermione retorted, before dashing out of the compartment.

"Man, she must really be mad," Ron said.

Hermione walked in the compartment just as the train stopped, her head whipping around, searching for a certain blond head.

"Hey Granger, over here," Draco shouted. "We have to be in front of the line, remember?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "Oh gods! It's true!" she cried. "I'm not going to live through this!"

"Oh c'mon get over it," Draco drawled, smirking.

Hermione glared at him. "Just shut up! Don't bother me and I won't bother you," she said.

Draco chuckled. "Get used to it Granger."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. She then noticed the necklace he had on. Its eyes were glowing a bright red again. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

Draco gave her a strange look. "Oh, you mean this, Mudblood?" he asked holding the chain. Hermione nodded and he continued. "It's an ancient necklace, I've had it since I was a child. There are only two of these in the world, not like a filthy, pathetic mudblood such as yourself, would know about it."

Hermione glared at him. "Right, Malfoy..." she said rolling her eyes.

He merely sneered. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"No reason," she said glancing into the dragon's eyes again.

"Whatever." Draco said, "First years, please follow Harjid!"

"It's Hagrid!" Hermione corrected.

Draco chuckled, "Yeah, that's right."

"Hermione!" someone called.

"Hey!" Hermione called out. She could see Harry and Ron's outlines through the crowd of students.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "C'mon, Mudblood, Head Boy and Girl have to be in the same stagecoach," Draco said holding on to her hand as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"M-Malfoy! Slow down!' Hermione exclaimed.

"You're such'an arse!" Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

"And you're just a filthy Mudblood," he replied, getting on the stagecoach.

Hermione muttered something about annoying purebloods, who were brought up with no manners as she hopped along side with him.

"I suggest you hold onto something, Granger," Draco said smirking.

"Why-" Hermione screamed as the stagecoach started flew into the air at top speed. She tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing in the stagecoach to hold on to. "Hey!" she said noticing that Draco was resting comfortably on his seat looking extremely relaxed. "How come you aren't panicking?!" she exclaimed trying to keep herself steady.

"Because, unlike you, I can keep my balance," Draco said standing up and sitting back down, very quickly.

Hermione tried to grab on to her seat but couldn't get a hold of it properly.

"You can hold on to me, Granger," the Slytherin said, smirking.

"Shut uuuup!" Hermione squealed. "How come we're going so fast?" she asked.

"Because," Draco exclaimed looking extremely amused, "we have to be leading the first years in the Great Hall, and we still have to have a talk with Bumblebee," he said.

"It's Dumbledore!" Hermione cried.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, that's right..."

It wasn't very long until the stagecoach arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione was relieved and out of breath, she had tried to hold on to Draco's arm and he had tried to pry it off, as it was cutting his circulation. "I don't think my arm will ever be the same again," he said rubbing it gently.

"Well, you said I could hold on to you," Hermione said hotly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You perfectly well what I meant, Granger," he said slyly and raising his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Just shut up!" Hermione exclaimed hopping off the coach.

Draco got out after her and dug his hand in his pockets. "You're such'a hot head," he drawled.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I trust your ride was pleasant," Dumbledore greeted.

Draco chuckled. "Well, it was okay for me, professor, but for Gra - "

Hermione interrupted by nudging his side. "Calm down, Draco dear, there's no need to discuss all the little annoying details, of our wonderful ride," she said sweetly.

"Yes, well I would like to inform the both of you that after the feast, Professor McGonagall will show you to your dormitories and will explain all that is needed to be done," Dumbledore said.

All the stagecoaches started arriving and Dumbledore left to let Draco and Hermione handle the situation.

"Alright! First years get in a straight line, you don't want to be getting lost," Draco yelled out at the crowd.

"Come on now!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned her head and saw Harry and Ron running towards her. "Hi guys," she said.

"Hermione! Where were you? We've been looking everywhere ever since we lost you after we got off from the express," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione sighed and Draco rolled his eyes. "I had to be in the same stagecoach as the Head Boy," Hermione said sticking her thumb at Draco.

"Oh, alright then, I guess we'll meet you in the Great Hall," Harry called out as they walked away.

"Granger, do you mind? I'm doing all the work here," Draco said.

"Oh yeah - Everyone please follow me," Hermione shouted at the crowd. They started leading the first year students up the marble staircases and into the Great Hall. All the first year students watched in awe at the beautiful ceiling and all the wonderful decorations and lights.

Hermione was about to sit at the Gryffindor table, when Draco grabbed her hand and hissed at her, "Granger, don't you know Head Boy and Girl have to sit with all the teachers? C'mon!" Draco led her though the crowd of bustling students. All the professors were already sitting in their usual spots. Draco pulled a chair out for Hermione. "Wow, Malfoy, didn't know you were such a gentleman," she said sitting down comfortably.

"Shut up."

"Alright, first years, get in a line and when I call your name I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall said. She took out her parchment and began reading. "Carol Menlie...Ravenclaw!...Vince Taylor … Slytherin! ... Landon Ghen ... Gryffindor...!"

Draco poked Hermione on the side. "Ouch - Malfoy! What?!" she hissed at him and he smirked in return.

"My cousin's coming up," he whispered.

Hermione looked at him. "You have a cousin? How old is he?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "He's seventeen, and he's just been expelled at Durmstrang. My uncle wouldn't let him stop his studies, even though it's his last year, so now he's here," he said.

"...Oh," Hermione whispered, slumping back on her seat. "Your family always finds a way to make trouble." Draco scowled.

McGonagall stopped and cleared her voice as a very attractive, dark haired boy stepped up. His dark brown hair were neatly combed, his eyes a dark shade of emerald green and his face slightly more tanned than his cousin's,(no, it does not have gel like Draco's) as he walked up to McGonagall at a steady pace. He had an almost bored expression on his face as McGonagall gave him a stern look. "This is Diablo Malfoy," she announced and all eyes grazed from Diablo to Draco, "a seventh year, who has just recently been moved from Durmstrang. I'm sure all of you will make him feel at home."

Diablo didn't flinch and glanced up to look at his cousin, who was seated in front of the Great Hall. They stared at each other for a second, before Diablo's eyes drifted to Hermione and he smirked. The young girl blinked back and turned a pale pink before finding something interesting to stare down at her feet.

The ridiculously handsome cousin of Draco Malfoy, frowned at McGonagall as she slowly placed the sorting hat on his head.

"...Slytherin!" the hat barked.

"H-He's your cousin from your father's side?" Hermione asked, quite nervously. She peaked at the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry and Ron's intense conversation.

Draco looked at her. "Yeah," he replied. "We rarely got to see each other though. We have our own missions."

Hermione blinked. _'Missions?'_ she thought_, 'what does he mean by that -'_

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione looked down at the Slytherin table and was surprised to find Diablo's gaze upon her. She could not help but blush again when he smirked.

"Something bothering you, Mudblood," Draco asked, ignoring her disturbed state.

Hermione's head shot up and she turned away. "N-Nothing," she said quickly.

Draco diverted his attention to his 'cousin' sitting so formally at the Slytherin table. Their eyes locked.

----------

Draco's POV

"Please follow me," McGonagall said leading I and Granger up a narrow staircase. She opened a door and I groaned when I saw more stairs.

"After you," I said flatly to Granger. The Mudblood glared at me and walked on ahead with McGonagall.

I was left behind by a couple of steps. Good, it'll give me some time to think. I don't understand why the Dark Lord sent him here. Does he not think I can't handle this job? I scowled. This was crazy. Even his father agreed with the lord. If he thinks that I am not fit for this mission... I will surely prove them wrong.

Flashback

"Draco, do you think you are ready for such a task? You are still very young," The Dark Lord said as he peered over the kneeling figure.

Draco kept his head down, hood up. "Of course I can handle this, my lord. Anything to get rid of Potter," he said.

"My Lord," Draco froze at the sound of his father's voice. "My son is still extremely young, and might I add, that he has yet to prove himself to us? I somehow doubt his abilities, or lack there of, but my nephew, Diablo could most certainly keep up with our little plan. He has already fulfilled important tasks for you, has he not, my Lord?" came Lucius' voice from the crowd of Death Eaters and Draco's head shot up as he looked upon his father, who he had loathed from day one.

"I assure you, sire, I will not fail," Draco said quickly.

The Dark Lord pondered for a moment. "And I take it that Diablo is still in Durmstrang?" he asked.

Lucius pulled his hood down. "Yes, he has killed that professor that you've loathed since childhood, my Lord," Lucius said bowing. "If he is expelled then enrolling in Hogwarts would not be a problem."

"Good," came the steady voice of their lord. "It is decided then, Draco, you and Diablo will work on this little 'mission.' Hermione Granger will be very useful on the dark side so you must be very careful. We need her to be devoted to us...permanently," he hissed.

Draco bowed. "Yes, lord, I will assure you that I - we will not fail," he said.

Flashback  
_  
'I cannot believe he thinks I can't do this by myself. Father and everyone else always trust Diablo. It's Diablo this, Diablo that! Give me a break.'_

"Malfoy! C'mon, what _are_ you waiting for?" I snapped out of it and looked at Granger, whose face was almost touching mine. I glared back. "Come on! Professor McGonagall is waiting!" she continued, grabbing my arm and running up the stairs. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Mister Malfoy, so glad you could join us," McGonagall said. Once McGonagall's back was turned to open the door, I stuck my ahem bad finger at her. Granger jabbed me in the ribs. "Ouch - okay, okay!" I said, following McGonagall in to the room.

The room had a huge statue in it that looked like a fierce dragon. I smirked then looked at Granger; she didn't seem to like it much.

"Alright, now what should be the password?" McGonagall asked. Me and Granger looked at each other. "How bout... Draco Malfoy is the most handsome man on earth?" I suggested. Granger and McGonagall gave me a weird look. "What?"

I saw Granger sigh. "How about Maester," she said. (Maester's from final fantasy x, I just finished playing and I couldn't think of anything so...) Maester? Hmm...

"Well Mister Malfoy, is Maester alright with you?" McGonagall asked.

"Uh...yeah," I said.

"Maester it is then," McGonagall said.

The statue started to move and inside was our common room. It was huge! I stared at it in awe and I had a feeling Granger was too. The wall was white along with silky white drapes. There were a couple of couches, two chairs and a table in the middle. There were two doors and our luggage was lying.

"I get door to the right," I said quickly.

Granger glared at me. "Fine I get left then," Granger said.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to get settled down," McGonagall said and left.

Now It's only me and Granger... what fun...

* * *

REVISED! 


	4. Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Who Hates Dra...

Till Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and company do NOT belong to me. They belong to the very skilled writer, Ms JK Rowling!! I wished I owned Draco Malfoy, but I don't! I repeat, I OWN DRACO MALFOY . er - I meant I don't own him, he he he .

Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's doing quite well, being Head Girl and all...that is until a certain Slytherin comes along and ruins everything. Is Draco trying to turn Hermione into the dark side, or is he really in love with her?

Author's Note: REVISED!

* * *

Chapter Four - Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, who hates Draco Most of all?

Draco sighed as he unpacked_. 'This mission shouldn't be too hard, I'm her next door neighbor,'_ he thought. He chuckled_. 'I'll have her falling before my feet. Diablo doesn't stand a chance!' _he thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Malfoy?" came a voice.

Draco sighed and walked over to the door. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Just going to say that I'm going to the Gryffindor tower," Hermione said. "Thought that you should know."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're going to walk all the way down those stairs and back up?" he asked leaning his shoulder on the side of the door frame.

"Of course not! Didn't you hear the Professor? There are portals leading to the Gryffindor Tower, the Slytherin Dungeons and the Entrance Hall! We don't have to walk up and down the stairs," Hermione said.

"Why the bloody hell did she make us walk all the way up those stairs then?" Draco exlaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're hopeless! I don't even know why I bothered speaking to you!" she said.

"Because you just can't resist me," he drawled out.

Hermione glared at him and walked out of his room, heading towards the portal.

"Oh and one more thing, Granger," Draco said. Hermione stopped walking and listened. Draco smirked again, "Shake that ass, eh?" he said winking at her.

Hermione's eyes widened, as face went scarlet and she stuck her nose in the air before stepping into the portal.

_'Hmm... maybe it's time I should pay a visit to my dear old cousin,'_ Draco thought.

----------

"Damn," Diablo swore as he combed his hair, "stupid hat, "ruined my hair."

"Having fun?" said a voice.

Diablo whipped around. Draco was leaning on the wall glaring at him.

"As a matter of fact I'm not," Diablo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You should leave this mission to me," Draco said with a glare.

Diablo only chuckled. "What's wrong Draco? You think I'll get the girl first?" he said.

Draco growled in annoyance. "I can take care of this," he said, "I can make Granger turn to the dark side in no time."

Diablo flopped down on his bed. "Oh I don't know, Draco. From the looks of it, she really hates you," he said.

"It doesn't matter. I'll have her soon, you wait and see," Draco said walking out.

Diablo frowned and took out a pocket mirror. "Good afternoon, Master Diablo. How may I be of service?" said the mirror.

"Show me Granger," he said. The glass started to swirl and the mirror showed Hermione walking out of the Gryffindor Tower. _'She's headed towards the library,' _Diablo thought smirking. _'I'll go pay her a little visit._'

----------

Hermione sighed as she headed towards the library. _'I wish class started as soon as we arrived at Hogwarts. Then I'll have something to do.'_ "Hello Madam Pince," she said as she entered the library. The librarian merely put her index finger to her lips. Hermione sighed again as she began looking in the shelves for a book she could read.

"Need help?" someone drawled behind her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for you right now, Malfoy -" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she turned around to find that Draco Malfoy was not the one that the strange, drawling voice belonged to. Diablo stood in front of her, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"So?" he said.

Hermione felt herself blushing. "Hi, um... s-sorry about that," she said. "I thought you were -"

"Draco?" Diablo finished for her. Hermione nodded her head and chuckled as he sat down in a chair beside her. "Can't blame you, he really _is_ quite annoying at times," he said. Hermione blushed an even darker shade of red and took the seat next to him.

"So..." he said again. Hermione looked up at him, face flushed. _'This is too easy,'_ The young Slytherin thought, smirking. "I hear you're Head Girl," he said.

Hermione nodded. Diablo tilted his head to the side, some of his dark brown bangs falling loosely on his face. "You look cute when you blush," he said rather lazily, "you should do it more often. Guys like me like it when girls blush, that faint pink."

If Hermione's face wasn't as beat red as a tomato's she would have gotten even more red, but that was hardly impossible. "O-Oh?" she said.

Diablo nodded and pushed his bangs to the side and away from his eyes.

Hermione looked away, trying to think of another subject they could talk about. "U-Uh, do you and Mal – Draco," she corrected, "see each other much?"

A frown appeared on Diablo's lips. "Not much really. I used to go to school in Durmstrang, but I got expelled," he said.

Hermione gave him a funny look. "O-Oh," she said. "D-Do you go to the library often?" She decided to change the topic completely, rather than offend him.

"No," Diablo drawled out.

"Um..." Hermione fidgeted with the fabric of her skirt as she tried desperately to figure out another word that was more interesting than, "oh."

"Why don't we take a walk outside?" Diablo suggested, standing up.

Hermione closed her book. "That's okay, I guess," she said and followed him out the door.

Diablo dug his hands in his pockets and looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Sure she looked attractive, but she really wasn't his type.

"D-Do you like it here?" He heard her say.

"Uh, yeah...it's nice here, not like in Durstrang, it's far too cold there," Diablo said.

"But you probably get use to it," Hermione said.

He shrugged, "I guess," he said_. 'My god,'_ he thought, _'is this girl always this boring, no wonder Draco can't stand her.'_

----------

Draco's POV

I paced around my room. Hmm... Somehow, I have to act friendly towards Granger and get her to trust me, but how? I've been tormenting her and her little boyfriends since first year. This isn't going to be easy.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I turned my head to the left looking at an old mirror I had brought from home. I had covered it with a silver cloak. Sighing, I sat up. I could get some ideas if I asked it, though once I activate it, it'll keep annoying me till the end of time. I frowned. Father gave it to me for Christmas. It was supposed to help me know my 'inner self,' or something like that. God! I hate that blasted mirror.

There was this one time when it started making animal sounds in the middle of the night. Nobody could get to sleep, and my mother finally cracked and tried to hit it over with a chair. Good thing father wasn't there at night. He was in one of his Death Eater gatherings.

Finally I decided that I would rather die than let Diablo win, so I grabbed the cloak and threw it to the ground. The silver mirror shown brightly. "Password," said a voice. I sighed. "Draconis," I said. The glass started to swirl and a face appeared on the glass. "Why hello, Master Drakie Poo," the mirror said. I glared at it.

"I told you to NEVER call me that, Valen! Only my mother calls me that, and I don't like it!" I snarled angrily.

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood," said Valen.

"Shut up, my father said you would be useful to me on this mission, or else I wouldn't have taken you here in the first place," I said. Valen gave me a strange look. '_What the hell is he staring at?_' I thought. Then the mirror glared.

"What do you think I'm staring at?" he said.

"Who gave you permission to read my mind?!" I snapped.

I paced around the room. "C'mon, Draco, we're buddies," Valen said. Draco gave Valen one of his famous Malfoy death glares.

"Shut up, and let's get to business," I said, "I need your help. I want Granger."

Valen gave him a funny look then he burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY NOW?!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Well, I'd hate to think what your father would think if you told him you lusted after a mudblood!" Valen said not trying at all to contain his laughter.

My face turned red. "I did not mean it like that!"

"Yeah suuure," Valen said sarcastically.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you just going to sit there and laugh? I'd hate to think what the Dark Lord would say if he found out you were the cause of this mission failing," I said. The mirror fell silent. There were only three people he feared in the whole world, and that was the Dark Lord, my father and my mother. My father has his way of things and Valen has been afraid my mother since she went crazy and tried to break his glass with a chair.

"Er... you did know I was only kidding, right Draco?" Valen said nervously.

I smirked. "That's more like it," I said, "now, once more, help me find a way of getting Granger over to the dark side."

* * *

REVISED! 


	5. Another Boring Day

Till Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and company do NOT belong to me. They belong to the very skilled writer, Ms JK Rowling!! I wished I owned Draco Malfoy, but I don't! I repeat, I OWN DRACO MALFOY . er - I meant I don't own him, he he he .

Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's doing quite well, being Head Girl and all... that is until a certain Slytherin comes along and ruins everything. Is Draco Malfoy trying to turn Hermione into the dark side, or is he really in love with her?

Author's Note: REVISED!

* * *

Chapter Five – Another Boring Day

"Where have you been?" Hermione turned around sharply. "W-What?" she said.

Draco leaned his shoulder on the door frame of his room. "Where have you been all day?" he snarled.

Hermione frowned and put her hands on her hips. "What are you? My mother?" she exclaimed.

Draco shrugged, "Just wanted to know," he said.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the couch. "Well, if you must know, I was with your cousin," she said, "he needed help getting to know the place and I was happy to show him around."

Draco's eyes widened. "You were with Diablo?" he sneered.

"Well yes, we went around the gardens and I showed him around a bit... are you going to eat that?" Hermione said pointing to a chocolate cupcake on the table.

"What did he say?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know," Hermione said taking a bite of the cupcake. "Hmm... are you sure you don't want a piece?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Granger, I'm going to bed," he said smirking, and continued. "Care to join me?"

Hermione spat out bits of the chocolate and Draco laughed uncontrollably. "I-It's NOT funny, Malfoy! Gods!" she said trying to wipe the chocolate off her lap. "Even your cousin's nicer than you are."

Draco shrugged. "He's not as nice as you think he is," he drawled as he walked lazily into his room.

Hermione shrugged and got began cleaning the mess on the table and floor. "Damn him." she muttered.

----------

(Next Day)

Draco walked around looking at all the other students lazily. Finally he spotted him. Diablo was sitting at the Slytherin table looking at the ceiling and looking absolutely bored. His dark greeneyes were cold and he smirked when he saw Draco coming towards him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Diablo said using the famous Malfoy drawl. He stood up from his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco turned around beckoning for Diablo to follow him. His cousin merely shrugged and followed him, looking lazily at all the people walking past them.

"You should have really gone to Durmstrang, Draco," Diablo said, "this place isn't suited for Malfoys. Just look at the kind of professors they have, and plus the headmaster's a muggle lover." He looked around lazily.

They were outside in the field. Most of the students were resting under trees and others were working on homework. He looked away, disgusted. "Just look at all these people. Durmstrang doesn't admit this kind of nonsense," Diablo paused, "too bad I had to kill that oaf of a professor and get expelled." He chuckled as Draco sat down under a tree a good long distance away from everyone else.

"Granger's a mudblood," Draco said plainly leaning against the tree. He looked up at his cousin who just shrugged. Obviously he didn't really care who the person they were working with came from or if they were pure blood or not. As long as he got a good snog and got the job done, everything was fine with him.

Diablo smirked seeing the look of confusion on Draco's face. "I already know that," he said. "Doesn't matter really, well too me it doesn't. She's cute you know." Diablo chuckled seeing the look of pure disgust on Draco's face.

"G-Granger? Cute?!" Draco said, coughing. He could hardly speak and he looked at his cousin as if he had grown two heads.

Diablo laughed loudly. He ran a hand through his brown hair and sat down leaning on the tree. "C'mon, Draco. She's cute, admit it," Diablo sneered.

Draco's face had turned a bright pink and he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "She's not one bit attractive to me," he said, "You're only saying this because you want me to get soft."

"Now why would I do that?" Diablo replied closing his eyes. "I have the advantage to getting her. It's not like I need your help, I'm one of the best." He stuck his nose in the air and smirked.

Draco glared, "You're not the only one with the advantage," he hissed. "Or have you forgotten that I'm Head Boy. I see Granger practically everyday. She'll be falling before me in no time."

Diablo raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "You sure? From what I have heard, she said that you were quite mean to her back then, and you still piss her off to this very day," he drawled. "I, however, have come across a complete gentlemen in her eyes."

Draco growled angrily and stood up. "I'll get her, you'll see," he snarled before walking back towards the castle.

Diablo just stared. "May the best man win, Draco!" he called out.

----------

Hermione sighed as she finished another book on Transfiguration Grade 7. It was the fifth time she had read it this month. "Don't they get any knew books?" she muttered.

"Getting lonely, are you?" said a voice behind her. Hermione turned her head and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Leaning back on her chair she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

* * *

REVEISED! 


	6. A Very Awkward Position

Till Death Do We Part

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and company do NOT belong to me. They belong to the very skilled writer, Ms JK Rowling!! I wished I owned Draco Malfoy, but I don't! I repeat, I OWN DRACO MALFOY . er - I meant I don't own him, he, he, he.

Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's doing quite well, being Head Girl and all... that is until a certain Slytherin comes along and ruins everything. Is Draco Malfoy trying to turn Hermione into the dark side, or is he really in love with her?

Author's Note: Ah! Another story updated! I would very much like to dedicate this chapter to "XPOPCORNX," for inspiring me and being my 300th reviewer on The Bet! Even though I have abandoned that story, I've started revising it, so a chapter 12 may come up in a month or two and I am working on The Devil Next Door and Dreaming of You. Enjoy!

Chapter Six – A Very Awkward Position

--

"What do you want, Malfoy?" the Head Girl grumbled under her breath. She had merely a couple of minutes in peace, when he strolled on in their dormitory. Already, Hermione could feel the throbbing beginning to form in her temples. He was sure to want something, or if not, wanted to bug the hell out of her for the fun of it.

But Draco Malfoy merely shrugged, and flopped down on the seat beside her. She raised her eyebrow at him, uncertain of his actions and took out another book to read. "Advanced Arithmancy Level 7," was one Hermione had read many times, but never got tired of. She honestly swore that she had read at least half of the library's books. Turning to the first page, the Head Girl began reading. Maybe if she ignored him, the little prick would get the idea and leave.

He did not.

Instead, Draco began fiddling with his wand, circling it between his fingers. Hermione glanced at him from her book. It was very distracting. She almost snorted at the thought. Leave it to Malfoy to disrupt her evening reading. Hermione put her book down on her lap and coughed, hoping that he would get the point and maybe continue his little circus act in his own bedroom.

Again, he did not stop, nor did he bother looking, or acknowledging her presence. Purposely, he twirled the wand around his pale fingers and did so merely inches from her nose. The Head Boy seemed to be very well amused by his own act and didn't notice Hermione's glaring face.

She angrily slapped the wand away from his hands, grabbed her book and scampered off to her room, grumbling something about annoying gits and spoiled, rich brats.

Once she had vacated the common room, Draco smirked and picked up his wand. He headed off to his room and slipped off the cloth that hung on his rusty mirror. The face appeared in the shady glass and yawned, before asking him for the password.

Draco scowled at this. The mirror was fully aware that he was its owner, and still, every time he was in need of assistance, the bloody thing would ask for a sodding password. He mumbled the word "Draconis," and the mirror gave him a sly smile.

"Back for more?" it said.

"You bloody said it would work and it did not," Draco started, "I tried ignoring the little bint and she just ended up slapping my wand away, before running to her room. Merlin help me, I swear that the woman is impossible."

Valen blinked, "Well, did you do something to annoy the little duckling?"

Draco glared at him, "What on earth are you talking about?"

The mirror raised his eyebrow at his master and Draco replied, "Well, I was twirling my wand in her face." Valen chuckled at this. "What?" Draco asked, "It was the only thing I could do and occupy myself with while she was reading her bloody book. What was I supposed to do? Stare and gawk at the ceiling?"

"A little duckling's very fragile and adorable, but when it is annoyed or threatened, it flaps its wings about in anger," the mirror said.

Draco blinked, having a sudden image of Hermione Granger, being an ugly duckling and flapping her dirty wings at him to throw off his wand. He snickered at the thought. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Ignore the little girl, Drakie poo," Draco shot him a death glare at his little comment, but let him continue, "She will come to you eventually. Do not even glance at her or acknowledge her presence. Women are weird creatures, they seek attention and thus, if you ignore her, she will start to wonder why, and eventually seek you out in the end."

Draco pondered for a bit. "Fine," he drawled out, "but if this doesn't work I will most certainly finish what my mother was about to do with that chair."

The mirror gave him a frightened look and laughed nervously. "Yes, yes, it will work, Master. Trust me."

--

"Don't you lie to me!" Ginny squealed and tugged on Hermione's sleeve. "Tell me, tell me!" she asked. "What was he like? He is very handsome, isn't he and not at all like Malfoy—no, not like Malfoy at all! I heard he's a very quiet fellow. Oh, Hermione! Tell me what you two talked about."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the red haired girl. Supposedly, people had spotted her with Diablo Malfoy in the library and had begun talking. Weird things apparently, from what Ginny told her. That they were snogging, and tugging at each other's robes in the public eye. What complete rubbish.

"We didn't talk about anything," she started, "not like what people are saying, anyways. He just told me a bit about Durmstrang, and how he likes it here a lot better. You know little bits of this and that, nothing special really. I don't get where people are getting all this snogging business from!"

Ginny seemed uncertain, "Does he seem interested in you, Hermione?" she asked and her bushy haired friend gave her a blank look. "I mean, you _have_ been the first person he's spoken to, other than his cousin, I believe. Do you suppose he fancies you? That's what the others have been rambling on about."

Hermione seemed taken aback and glared at her friend. "He's a very nice guy, Ginny, not at all like Malfoy, but I've only met him and he's only met me, once. There is no way someone can take a fancy in another if they've only just met them," she answered. "We don't even know anything about each other!"

"Well," Ginny started, "maybe he has just taken a liking to you," she said and Hermione gave her a weird look. "Come on, Mione. You aren't completely unattractive!"

"I never said I wasn't," Hermione said hotly, "Now let's stop this nonsense and hurry up to the Three Broomsticks. I'm in dire need of a butterbeer."

Ginny shrugged at her and strolled along side her friend. A day in Hogsmeade was always relaxing. It gave the students time to let their minds wander from their studies and actually find some time for fun, especially those who were in their final and seventh year. It was the perfect place for the Head Girl to spend her day to get her mind off things.

The two pushed past the bustling crowds of people and hurried themselves to find Harry and Ron. They were not, much to their disappointment, at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione seated herself on the wooden chair and immediately ordered her butterbeer.

The whole incident with Diablo Malfoy had completely caught her off guard. Everyone had been talking apparently, and the news of their supposed relationship had not even reached Hermione's ears, until Ginny had come storming from the Gryffindor common room to confront her. She, of all people, with a Malfoy? How absurd. The thought was positively ghastly, but Hermione admitted silently to herself that Diablo would have been a much better candidate than his snot of a cousin, Draco.

"Where do you suppose Harry and Ron went off to?" Ginny's asked. She was turning her head in all directions to see if she could spot them from the crowds.

Hermione shrugged. "You know those two. I've barely spoken to them since we've started classes," she said, "and to think that they're my best friends and have never come down to see me in my own dormitories." She shook her head at the thought of the kind of trouble that the two might have gotten to by now and gripped her glass, before taking a sip.

Ginny gasped. "Do you think that they heard about the news between you and Diablo Malfoy?" she exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth. "I reckon that they would be pretty shocked if they heard that bit of gossip. Nice or not, he's still a Malfoy, and you know how Harry and Ron hate Malfoys."

"I hope not," Hermione said, "but I think that if they have, they would have gone through the whole school to find me."

"Hmm." Ginny leaned her arm against the table. "So, _now_ will you tell me about what you and Malfoy talked about?" She gave Hermione a little wink.

"Nothing happened, Ginny! You don't honestly believe those people, do you?" she asked, her lips twisting into a frown.

Ginny waved her arms in front of her chest. "No, no, no! Of course not," she said. "I just wanted to know what you guys talked about, that's all."

The ends on Hermione's lips twitched a bit. "Well...um, well, Ginny?" Her friend looked at her attentively and suddenly Hermione felt nervous. "Well...," she started. "What do you suppose flirting is like? I mean, what does flirting even sound like?"

Her eyebrows raising uncertainly, the Weasley girl gave her friend a confused look. "What?"

"Well, it just... when Diablo was talking to me, it seemed rather strange. He kept making comments such as—"

"Such as?" Ginny was in full alert now and her lips in a wide grin.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh. Ginny wasn't making it any easier. "Well," she said, "he told me that... I looked cute when I was blushing," the last words came out in a bare whisper and Ginny looked confused.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said..." Hermione leaned over the table, across Ginny, and whispered in her ear.

"He said that?"

"Yes."

Ginny's smile broadened. "Well, you're right to ask, Hermione!" she said all too enthusiastically. "That, my dear, is an entrance and beginning to the act of flirting."

"It is?"

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "My goodness, Hermione, you really need to be more aware of these things." She said. "I have very little doubt that he's uninterested in you! I mean, if he's a Malfoy, he wouldn't be caught dead as to flirt about with well...you know, a muggle-born, and the fact that he does, is a complete indication that he fancies you."

Hermione knew that Ginny meant no offence, but it certainly made her feel a lot worse. She had not held herself back from talking with Diablo and the thought of him flirting with her and having a chance of maybe liking her, was certainly very appealing, until Ginny made her little comment. So what if she was muggle-born?

Ginny, who seemed to have noticed her friend's sudden silence said. "It's not that I'm saying he won't be interested," she said quickly. "You said so yourself, that he's very nice and from what I heard, probably nothing like Draco Malfoy."

That was the thing. Didn't Draco Malfoy say weird things to Hermione too? Besides the fact that he did the most outrageous, ghastly things to annoy her, he had said some pretty peculiar things that Hermione wasn't quite sure of. Was it flirting as well or maybe his way to make fun of her?

"Well, Draco Malfoy is an arrogant, sodding bastard, but," Hermione hesitated. "But, he's said things too, like—"

Ginny suddenly gasped ignoring her, grabbed a hold of Hermione's hands and her face seemed to freeze. She cocked her head to the side and her eyes motioned Hermione towards the door. Diablo Malfoy had just walked in alone, and his eyes were scanning the room.

Hermione turned to look at him then whipped her head around to stare down at her empty glass. This was just what she needed, another Malfoy to make her feel uneasy.

He, on the other hand, noticed her and strode on by their table. He gave Ginny a quick nod and looked down at Hermione's bushy head. She refused to look up at him. Already, she could feel her face burning up. Wasn't she and Ginny just talking about him a few seconds ago? What a coincidence that he should happen to stroll on by and come towards their table.

"Hello," he drawled out to her.

Hermione snapped her head up to look at him and gave him a small smile. "Hello," she said. Her face was heating up, and she swore that when she spoke, her bottom lip trembled.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asked. "The others are full."

Ginny looked very much excited. "Yes, yes, of course!" she said and offered him the seat next to hers.

Unfortunately for her, the dark haired boy seated himself next to the Head Girl, and noticed her empty glass. "Two butterbeers, please." He glanced at Ginny and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure," she said quickly and Diablo nodded.

"Make that three," he announced.

Hermione fidgeted at the hem of her skirt and Ginny gave her a knowing look. How could she even talk to him? What if he had heard the rumors or what if he thought that she was the one telling people about their so called relationship. My Gods! That would be embarrassing.

Diablo seemed to be amused by the certain conversation the two females had, with only the use of their eyes and smirked, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "So, ladies," he said, "I find it hard to believe that you two are alone on a fine day like this... in Hogsmeade, no less."

--

Draco pushed past a couple of third year students as he hurried himself to the Three Broomsticks. He had recall Valen telling him that Hermione Granger spent a great deal of her time at Hogsmeade in the so called pub, but he was still unsure of what to do. Ignore the little bint, then... she would come to him? Women were compete idiots, he had decided.

A frown appeared on his face and he shoved a hand in his pocket, holding the little mirror in his hands. He had convinced it to shrink its size so that he could bring it with him. Draco never did understand what it was with women and their uncertainty for everything. It was very irritating.

With a flash, Draco had threw open the door to the Three Broomsticks, causing a few third and fourth year students to fall from their seats in shock. He smirked knowingly and looked around the room.

'_Uh, oh,'_ the mirror said. _'Isn't that your beloved cousin sitting too comfortably with your little duckling?'_

Valen almost yelped as his master gave him a squeeze, threatening to break his glass.

Draco muttered a few curses under his breath and seated himself to a table not too far from theirs. He had a pretty good view and tried not to make himself too noticeable by bringing the Daily Prophet up to his face to read. His mouth twisted into a frown as his eyes bore into the back of his cousin's dark hair.

They seemed to be having an interesting conversation. The Weasley girl was frantically trying to make small talk with the dark haired Malfoy and Draco nearly gagged. Diablo must be desperate if he were to actually seat himself willingly with a Weasley.

Rolling his eyes, Draco watched, peeping over the newspaper and saw that Diablo had turned his attention to Hermione, ignoring the Weasley girl completely. His eyes narrowed as he watched the mudblood flush a dark pink at his cousin's sudden interest.

So that was his game. Playing the nice guy, eh? He was trying to win her over with kindness and all that nonsense. It was complete nonsense, but then again, it was working, or so it seemed. The bushy haired girl was a complete mess. Draco could see she was stuttering as she spoke and felt the impulse to seat himself next to them, just to irritate his cousin.

"This is clearly not working," Draco muttered under his breath.

The mirror twitched in his pocket. _'Just stay still...'_ it warned him.

"So I am just supposed to sit here, while that twit of a cousin of mine is mere inches away from the prey? Sit here and wait for her notice that I am ignoring her completely, and hope that she comes like you say?" Draco hissed.

'_Don't do it...' _Valen warned as he felt his master stiffen slightly.

Draco stood up abruptly, leaving his discarded newspaper behind on the table and stalked on towards the lovely group. He stopped inches from them and looked down as his cousin's head turned towards him. Without a moment's hesitation, he seated himself next to the Weasley girl, so careful as to not brush any part of his body against hers. She was, to his knowledge, a complete disgrace to the word, "pureblood."

He saw the clear, confused look on Granger's face when he sat down. It was supposedly awkward that Draco Malfoy would come out of nowhere and seat himself in the presence of his two enemies. No doubt that if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saw them, a raging war of insults and screaming would occur.

Diablo spoke first. "Ah, Draco," he drawled out, his eye twitching in annoyance, "What brings you here?"

"I could as you the same thing." The drawl of the two Malfoy's were almost completely identical and it was difficult for Hermione and Ginny to distinguish who spoke first.

"I've heard that this place is a good hang out, especially if you're in dire need for a butterbeer," Diablo said, and his eyes flickered to Hermione for a second. "I thought you hated being in the presence of muggle-borns."

Draco cocked his head to the side. Diablo really _was _playing the good boy, wasn't he? His cousin always used the term "mudblood," instead of "muggle-born," as did all Malfoys, and his sudden change of conscience wasn't going to fool anyone, especially Draco. "I am Head Boy," he said with a sneer, "I have important matters I need to discuss with Granger. No need to question my tactics, dearest cousin."

"Oh," Diablo raised his eyebrows questioningly, "and what might those important matters be, _dearest cousin?"_ The dark haired Malfoy slouched in his seat.

"Nothing that I need to discuss with you," Draco spat back.

By now, the room had gone quite silent as the two Malfoys bickered to themselves and the two Gryffindors looked at one another nervously squirming in their seats. They both wanted to frantically just run away from the scene and it was Ginny who spoke first.

"I-I guess, I'll just go," she stuttered, getting up from her seat.

Hermione caught the gesture and tried to follow. As soon as she stepped up, Diablo Malfoy quickly caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back to sit down.

"Don't go so soon, Hermione," he said, "Draco was just going to tell us the important business he wishes to discuss with you. What good would it do him if you were to leave now?"

Hermione glanced at her friend, who gave her a sympathetic look and crept out of the pub. Suddenly, the Head Girl felt an urge to strangle the red haired girl for leaving her in such a situation.

"The Weasley girl is wise," Draco drawled out, "Why don't you follow her example and scoot on out of here. Granger and I need to talk."

"Oh? And what is so important that you can't discuss it in front of your own flesh and blood, Draco?"

Draco, by now, was positively seething as Diablo kept his firm grip on Hermione wrist. The kick was that the little bint wasn't fighting him off. If it were him that had grabbed her so unpleasantly, she would throw a fit, screaming at him for being an arrogant son of a bitch and take off. There she was, however, a pink tinge on her face. She neither moved, nor glanced at him, but kept her eyes down.

He almost rolled his eyes. How he wished his cousin would leave, but he knew that Malfoys never backed down. Ha! And neither would he.

"It's Head Boy and Girl business," he hissed trying to keep in control, "surely you must understand..."

Diablo smirked at him. "Well, let's hear it," he said, "I want to know about all the fun activities you two are planning to discuss. I'm sure these important matters have everything to do with the student body, and the last time I checked, I was a student. Care to enlighten me?"

Hermione wanted to bury her face in her hands. She hated Malfoy for ruining her evening. Diablo had been so nice and sweet to both her and Ginny and he just had to come by with his big arrogant head and spoil everything. What was worse was the fact that Diablo, being a nice guy that he was, wouldn't let her leave because of the supposed Head Boy and Girl business Malfoy had to discuss with her.

She now knew that both of them didn't get along very well. No, not at all. In fact, it seemed that both Malfoys were fighting the urge to throw themselves on each other in a fist fight or a battle of insults. Why did she, Hermione Granger, have to be stuck in between them?

--

Ha, ha, ha. UPDATED FINALLY. Oh gods. Well, I've decided that I need to at least finish one of my fanfiction, so here I am doing just that. R/R!


End file.
